The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing system, an image processing method, and a program.
In the past, a variety of digital still cameras or digital video cameras for general consumers have been developed, to enable still images or moving images photographed by individuals to be viewed together with family or acquaintances. Further, a variety of information sharing services such as social networking services (SNSs) or blogs have been constructed, and thus chances for still images or moving images photographed by individuals to be shown to unspecified people have increased. From this background, there is presently a demand for privacy protection of photographic images.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-033738 discloses a technology for generating a processed image by applying processing on a face region of a photographic image. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-033738 also discloses a technology for storing a processed image, restoration information used to specify the content of the processing, and authority management information used to manage authority to restore the processed image in association therewith in an image file.